


Kontorōru master

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, DCU (Comics), Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harem, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Human/Monster Romance, Kekkei Genkai Naruto, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Naruto's Harem, Romance, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, evil Hiruzen Sarutobi, medical ninja Uzumaki Naruto, two Dōjutsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Naruto finds a scroll has a child, it's not a normal summoning jutsu he can summon women from other worlds to aid him in his ninja career but when hes a kid hes taken by close friends of his parents from being Konoha weapon and he grows up in a foreign village and country  naruto harem main harem temari ocs females ino shizune yugito  nii samui tayuya azula black fire and domino
Relationships: Nii Yugito/Samui/Uzumaki Naruto, Samui/Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune/Uzumaki Naruto, Tayuya/Uzumaki Naruto, Temari/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/ Azula, Uzumaki Naruto/ Blackfire, Uzumaki Naruto/ Domino, Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1  
Konoha weapon  
Authors note I don’t own naruto dc marvel or any other fandom naruto harem oh evil Hiruzen  
Konoha is one of the most powerful villages in the elemental nations, the host of the 9 tails plus the 9 tails host had a bloodline limit called the Kontorōrugan.

A young boy of five in the third’s office has spiky blonde hair and sea blue eyes wearing a white shirt with a Konoha symbol on it, the boy’s name is Naruto Uzumaki.

An old man with a gray goatee, wearing white robes and a pipe in his mouth” Naruto how's your day been?” he asked it was October 10th.

Naruto answered” great day I had grandpa” he said, the third then dismissed him. Naruto left the third and gave a dark smile.

He then sent a message to the citizens that Naruto was on his way, it was dark outside Naruto walked home, when a woman and mob ran up to him.

Yelled “demon!”Naruto then ran into the woods they gave chase intel he heard a voice in his head, “brat go to the temple Naruto ran to it.

The mod lost him, he slowed down, began to walk to the altar and saw the scroll it read summoning.

Naruto took it to read it but it looked dangerous for him to use so he put it on his back, went out of the temple.

He saw bodies of the mob on the ground dead, he then went back to Konoha, 15 minutes earlier two people following Naruto in the treetops.

They saw him run in the temple. They jumped down one had purple hair long to her back, closed eyes when they opened their light amber.

The other woman's spiky gray hair in a ponytail looks just like her brother Kakashi Hatake “so Kono should we kill them?” asked Kakashi's sister, Kono drew her sword.

“Yes we should kill them Hikamo,” one the mob members whose male said,” shit those two are the Wise cat Kono and silver Lighting Hikamo” Hikamo drew a kunai both kunoichi vanished the mod was dead and blood flew everywhere.

Naruto then went back to the kage tower and handed it to Hiruzen Hiruzen took it, and Naruto went home.

He read it, signed it, went through the hand seals and summoned three kids who appeared two have black hair and eyes other blond hair, brown eyes.

“Hi I am Hizuen i want you, three spy, on Naruto a few years down the road, from now you be summoned by him”.

Both then said,”We agree” they despaired in the shadows where shadow clones of Hikamo and Kono vanished.

Both went to Naruto’s house at 12:00 am then entered his apartment and he was still asleep. They went to a meeting place in Tanzaku town at an inn.

There is a woman with short brown hair in a bob to her neck with rip angel marks on her cheeks wearing a black shirt and brown apron, her name is Rin Nohara.

“Got everything ?” Rin asked both women to shake their heads yes Kono showed the scroll of sealing while Hikamo showed the scroll on Naruto’s family.

The trio went to sleep now considered rouges from Konoha, Naruto woke up the next day.

Were Rin Kono and Hikamo awake fixing breakfast so Kono what's the plan we need protection from Konoha?”, Kono then answered “ to Suna ”.

They eat then packed and began to leave for Suna” where are we going mam?” Naruto asked the trio of Kunoichi, they looked at him.

Rin said,”to Suna for asylum “ Naruto had a questioning look on his face as the woods turned to desert, they stopped since the sun was out going into a cave to rest while the four were sweating.

“We need to wait until nightfall. We have three days to go,” said Hikamo as she sat in the sand resting.

The other two women did too, The two looked happy then three went to sleep Naruto looked through the stuff and found the summoning scroll.

He accidently signed it and was going to go through the seals when a hand grabbed him,” don’t you need training first Naruto” said a Rin clone.

She watched him and said,”Let me teach you about your family you the son of Kusihna Uzumaki and Minato Namakaige she undid a second scroll and took picture of him his mom and dad and their jutsus.

He saw the forbidden scroll and opened it up, saw the shadow clone jutsu he began to seal over and over for a few hours, then three Kunochi woke up.

The four just ran to Suna ,they made it in one night they went to the gate” we need asylum please” the guards went to the Kazekage .

“Sir we got four konoha ninja who want Asylum, a man with auburn hair, dark eyes and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face wearing white jacket and hat with green on it.  
“Fine let them in, we need all the help we can get,” said Rasa, as the guards let the four in.

They lead to the Kazekage office, their three kunoichi bowed “we won't give information from Konoha '' Rasa said,”fine we just need more power and medics the kids in the Suna academy”.

They showed where their new home was. It was a medium apartment, the living room was spacious and lovely with peach-colored walls and red carpet.

The four ex Konoha ninja looked amazed and were thankful for Rasa/the fourth Kazekage, genrustay it came off desperate.

They all took Naruto to his room and he said,”what do I call you three?” Rin Hikamo and kono looked at him and they said, in unison” sensei and mom mother and ma “.

Then Kono went to make dinner while Rin and Hikamo began teaching Naruto Fūinjutsu, he began to learn the writing of kanji and words.

“Dinner ready!” said Rin has she bought rice chicken and vegetables” we gonna keep to your parents wishes sorry we late son,” she said, she wondered about Kakashi .

Then they all eat Naruto mildly picky at first but eat because he was hungry and liked it, he then went to bed Naruto got up the next day for breakfast and the academy.

He eats eggs and bacon and then was taken to the academy by Rin, Kono, and Hikamo they stopped big room Naruto choose a seat he looked around saw a girl with sandy blonde hair in four mini pigtails and green eyes he noticed she was lonely.

He walks up to her “hi I am Naruto Uzumaki” she then blushes and said” name is Termari” she shook his hand he shook hers, then he set back down.

Naruto thought’ she looks older than me’ a man walks in with brown hair down spiky, on the sides he black eyes wearing a light brown flask jacket” welcome my name is Todaro Furi I am your teacher”.

“We are learning the Substitution Jutsu today”, said Tadaro Naruto looking around saw a lot of hot Kunoichi in training.

He also wrote the stuff down what his sensei was saying while practicing kanji, after the notes they had to try it .

Temari and Naruto were teamed up, she threw a form ninja star at Naruto he went through hand seals and subbtuded for a dummy he mastered the jutsu.

Naruto threw a kunai at Temari she did the same it hit a log, then lunchtime came around Naruto went looking for a place to eat Termari said,” Naruto over here!” she yelled he walked over to set down.

“You look like you around 8,” Naruto Temari blushed and said'' yeah I am”, then two girls walked up to the table.

“Hey Temari,” said, one girl with light brown hair two bangs framed her face and a long braided ponytail in the back. She wore a red shirt over a mesh shirt.

Second girl beside her sort with brown hair and sort pigtails wearing brown shirt and pants “hey Sen and Yome meet my new friend Naruto”.

Naruto smiled at them, he waved, he then looked around and saw a girl with long red hair, Temari saw his gaze as she got up, went to the girl and brought her to the table.

“This my sister Gaarako '' Naruto smiled” hi i am Naruto '' he noticed she was the same age as him. After lunch it was time to go home. Naruto walked both Temari and Gaarako home and he sensed something in Gaarako.

they stopped at the front door”i had a nice time hanging out with you Termari and Gaarako” he said both girls blushed, they then walked in Naruto walked home.

In the apartment it clean Kono was home “hey momma were ma and mom?” he asked Kono smiled at him, then gave him a wooden sword.

He picked it up”Rin doing graveyard shift at the hospital and Hikamo on a mission she won't be back for a month she's conutined her career in anbu black ops i teach you Kenjutu”.

Kono then took Naruto to an unused Training ground and drew her wooden sword. He did the same. He attacked her with a swing she blocked, he jumped back” school well “ he said.

Kono answered “great son” she then made a shadow clone both attacked in unison he blocked real Kono vanished, he looked up and she landed down.

He then rolled out of the way, she smirked “great son great” Naruto then put fingers together and also made a shadow clone did the same.

Kono blocks the attack or she thought it two clones who poofed Naruto hit in the back and won, “great” she took him home he got a bath.

Got out Rin was home and she looked beat. Her hair was a mess and she had droopy eyes,” hey kiddo oh tomorrow I teach you medical ninjutsu lets see you Fūinjutsu”.

Naruto got an empty scroll and a pencil went through hand seals and sealed the pencil inside after unsealed it to show he mastered it.

He then eats dinner, goes to bed, and sleeps until dawn. It was a Saturday, his day off from school, and he got up to eat breakfast.

Rin and Naruto walked out of their apartment to the greenhouse” today you learn about plants that can posoin and poisons and plants that can make cures to poisons “, Rin said.

as they entered she showed him many different plants he wrote what they did down, had she thought him stuff.

Then he got books on the body and read about them. It interested him a lot, he then went to leave to go hang out with Temari and Gaarako.

The siblings at the park went their “hey Gaarako and Temari '' a lot of kids were playing but few kids were playing ball until it got stuck on a roof.

Gaarako walked up and used her sand to get down, the kids smiled and one said,” thanks Gaarako” she smiled back.

The trio went to build a sand castle together. This is fun. Naruto said Temri smiled. He smiled back and held his hand, both finished and looked away.

The trio went to get ice cream at a shop. The girl that she has black hair blue eyes 5’2 wearing ice cream close, and hat “welcome to ice ice what do you want i am you waitress Tetsumi” .

Naruto got banana pudding ice cream Temari mint and Gaarako rocky rode the three eat, loved it then the sun was setting down.

Naruto walked the girls home he then kissed their cheeks they blushed, walked in Naruto walked home too.

6 years pass and Naruto now in his room to be put on a squad he's now 11 years old and Temari is 14 , Tadaro walks in the room said,”today you all shinobi will be placed on a team”.

He then called out names he said team 9 is Naruto Uzumaki Temari and Yuno Kokita ”, Naruto and Temari were happy then Todaro left an hour past.

A man with blonde hair and purple eyes walks in and has his headband on it , with a cloak over his light brown flask jacket “hi my name is Kira Futsune i am you sensei i like hot foods excuses and other stuff”.

He then pointed to Yuno, she has a vest that shows a lot of her skin, her stomach shoulders, she had gray shorts on and a strip of brown skirt , she has brown eyes and long brown hair to her back.

“I am Yuino Kokita i like reading writing and sweets i hate sour foods it makes me want barf”

Naruto was up next”i am Naruto Uzumaki i want be the strongest ninja alive” 

Temari “ i don't what i want dream rise now goal hard to say to protect my family and friends”, Kida shook his head he understood.

He said,”you test starts now see you at the gates” he then body flickers to the gates, the three look at watch others get their stuff packed, and then go to the gates.

End of chapter 1 of Kontororu master please read and review


	2. The awakening of the Kontorōrugan / Naruto frist summon

Chapter2  
The awakening of the Kontorōrugan / Naruto frist summon

Naruto Yuno and Temari at the gate along with their sensei they’re, “welcome “ he then put blindfolds on the genin.

And then body filker them out in the desert, they took their blindfolds off we in the middle of nowhere we got find our way back to the village”.

Said Temari, Yuno looked around and said,” yeah big sis Termari I agree “ the trio walked in the sand for few hours they stopped rested.

“Ah, it’s hot!” Temari whined, has she Yuno and Naruto wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

Naruto handed the two water they drank so did Naruto,” we need to conserve the water and food” said Naruto.

Yuno shook her head yes has her cloths struck to her body same with Temari and Naruto, Naruto then thought ‘ what to do we need a hunter or house maker “.

Naruto went thru hand seals and said,” summoning justu i need a house!” puff cleared a women wearing perfectly fitting black jumpsuit on the whole body with a yellow tunic over it and pair of orange boots as with as a red hairband.

She has blue eyes light blue hair down to her shoulders,’were i am i ? its hot” she looked around began to strip.

Naruto said,”hi i summoned you i need a house to stay in” the women took a capsule out and threw it a house was made team 9 ran in the place.

The light blue-haired girl entered and went in” oh name is Bulma Briefs by the way nice to meet you” Yukino looked in the fridge saw food, Temari walked up to Bulma.

“Thank you for this place Bulma” Bulma blushed Naruto then looked at her, he asked”how long can you stay here? You a summoning” .

Bulma had a shocked look on her face Naruto then explained summoning are, the three rested intel night time.

Then they got up Naruto dismissed Bulma they ran at night they had cloaks on for warmth, but both Temari and Yukino cuddled with Naruto both on eatch side of him.

Naruto smiled at this the ground began to shake a giant scorpion came out from under them and grabbed, both Temari and Yukino crushing them.

They yelled in pain Naruto gritted his teeth has his eyes changed from blue to colored ripples he stiared at the scorpion he then said,”put them down !”.

The giant black scorpion did that Naruto then drew a Kanta from a scroll and jumped in the air cuting the scorpion in half killing it.

He then went to Yuno and Termari his hands glowed green he began to heal them, the wound closed up.

He then checked for internal damage and repair it and broken ribs and organs. He then made a three shadow clones , and made a stretcher out of cloth and sticks the four Naruto’s carried them.

“You great healer Naruto,” said, Yuno has she resting on the stretcher Naruto smiled at the compliment, Temari was asleep.

They went for a few hours, they stopped to rest Naruto on guard duty while the girl’s rest three figures, appear in cloaks and two were female by their size Naruto could deduce .

The last a tall guy “who are you three?” asked Naruto one the female charged at him, she drew two twin dangers Naruto blocked with his Katana.

Her hood fell off she has light brown hair in pigtails and hazel eyes she growls, jumps back said,” “Hosumi now!” other girl came from behind him.

Wrapped him in wires she has one red eye other blue with purple long hair to her back, “got you handsome boy” then the guy took Temari and Yuno.

The trio did smoke bomb and leave the area Naruto growled, he knew he be cut to ribbons if he tried the escape Jutsu.

He got a kunai began cutting through it take hours, with Temari and Yuno they tied on a bed, “welcome to our home you be held for ransom” said the guy.

Hosumi then said,”shut up Korobei!” Housmi licked her lips so did the other girl named Yunako both Temari and Yuno struggled to get lose.

Yunako smiles”what to do with you princess,” she said to Termi has she took her cloak off she has long sleeves, shirt on revealing her stomach with gray pants and a belt with brown long boots.

Housmi took her cloak off she has yellow bra top with yellow sleeves on her arms, and a yellow dress, 

She has a tattoo on her right shoulder from a long-forgotten clan that the elemental nations have forgotten.

Housmi smiled and said,” I am from the great Musari clan” Temari eyes were horrified Housmi then sent a letter to Suna.

Temari then spit in Musari face, she growled kicked Temari in the stomach Temari yelled in pain.

Housmi then came back striped nude, she got on top of Temari” let’s have fun” she lean into Temari lips when someone grabbed her, and slug her a women who looked like Termari stepped in.

Temari has a shocked look on her face the woman has red belly dancer cloths on, Temari then said “ Tonako !?” the women shook her head yes.

“Oh i bought you boyfriend to” Naruto has his sword drawn and a woman with black hair comes in brown eyes, it was Azula she smirked at her pray.

The man then attacked Azula who dodged punched in the air fire came out of her fist the guy dodged he went thue hand seals and said “wind style wind sword!”.

He put two fingers up a gust of wind came from the floor, Azula dodged fired lighting killing him.

Naruto got his sword out, Yunako drew her daggers” round two handsome!” she said as she swings her twin daggers Naruto dodged and cut her.

She winched in pain Naruto saw she feared death, she closed her eyes reopened them her red and blue eyes glowed, Naruto charged it was in slow motion.  
Then he speeds up and Yunako kicked him he got up “its her dojutsu it controls time “ he opened activated his Kontorōrugan , on Yunako she looked into his.

Both looked into each other’s eyes Naruto’s Kontorōrugan took Yunako over she bowed so did every person in the room, he gulped when the older women who looked like Temari turned around.

“What did you do to my baby sister?!”, Naruto gulped while Azula sent a message to Hiruzen.

Naruto then said to Temari and Yuno”lets get back to Suna!” everyone followed Naruto, to Suna .

“Hey kid “so what are you and my sister?” questioned Tonako, Naruto blushed at this and rubbed his head.

“Um we best friends but i um i got feelings for her”, Tonako smiled and hugged him “welcome to the family Kido,” she said.

He then looked at Temari she dint reasoned keep walking, they keep walking few days past at the gate is Kira .

Naruto Temari and Yuno made back with few extra people minus Azula and Tonako, Naruto smiled then said” sensei i acdnety put Temari and Yuno under my control with my bloodline limit”.

Kira looked worried he then said,” you pass you now officially team 9” he then went to report the this iccdent to the Kazekage.

Naruto looked at his teammate’s dint know what to do” um come home with me?” he said, both girls said “yes master” in a monotone voice.

They went to his apartment their Rin , Kono, and Hikamo waited saw him bring his team in” ma mom mama I need help I used my Dojutsu on my teammates by accident they slave to me now”.

Rin went to them looked at the minds with a jutsu, “they mind to obey you tell them they released can be free”.

Naruto turned around said,”you two are free and can do what you want” the two kunoichi’s came out of the trans looked around felt tired.

“Since we here Naruto can we crash here tonight?” Naruto shook his head yes, both women went get clothes from their scrolls they went to the bathroom.

They both entered Temari remembers what Naruto said he loved her she thought about over and over, while Yuno looked at her with indifferent look thinking to herself.

“Damn it I love Naruto to hell I was the first one to notice him! Damn princess of the sand ‘ Temari washed herself got in the tub Yuno did the same.

Got in with Temari”so you love Naruto?” asked Yuno Temari blushed and said,” I don’t know Yuno ok not yet” they both bathed .

Back in Naruto’s room he put cots down for Yuno and Temari he went to use Rin’s tub, he gets out both girls are in nightwear.

Termair in a shirt and her underwear same with Yuno her’s had her midiffrt exposed the three laid down and sleep .  
Back in Konoha at the Hokage tower is Hiruzen and Danzo Hiruzen read the note from Azula he awoken a thing with his eyes,” so he’s awoken his Kontorōrugan” said Danzo.

“Yes its very impressive that Naruto awaken it we need a plan b for our Jinchūriki we need replacements something stronger then the biju”.

Danzo then said,”we could get a god or goddess and demon sealed inside of someone i got two great candidates for this Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamamanaka”.

Hizuen then smiled and said,”ok but we need summon them for the demon we need a sacrifice Danzo smiled at that .

Danzo left to root he had a kid from the academy tied up Ino was sent to root she has baby blue eyes, wearing purple blouse with bandages on it and skirt with bandages on her theys.

She tied to the ground while girl in the summoning cilcery Danzo stabbed the girl killing her her blood sucked in and a demon was summoned she had teeth red skin tail horns and yellow eyes .

She saw Ino body got in it then Danzo sealed in her Ino yelled in pain and fainted, back in a sealing room Sakura was bought their she has long pink hair to her back jade eyes.

Hizuen did a paray and goddess came down she has blond hair green eyes with a embowed body, she landed on her feet and said,”i am Coara goddess of chaos and destuction”.

Hizuen did a seal in Sakura body it sucked the goddess in Sakura she yelled and fainted, both woke up in cells both thrie body’s were more mature and embowed , Danzo and Hiuzen walks in said,”you two will be trained and be weapons”.

Both rivals was going to refuse intel shocks hit their bodys , they yelled in pain Danzo smiles both girls eyes had rebell in them strong wills.

Hizuen then said in a dark tone,”obey or you clans die and you be hurt” both females looked scared and then cryed themselves to sleep.

End of chapter 2 of Kontorōru master


	3. The first mission

Chapter 3  
The first mission 

Naruto Temari and Yuno got up and got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to their sensei for a mission. Kira was waiting on them,” ok today’s mission is helping with the greenhouse for medical ninja”.

Naruto gave a frown Temari and Yuno gave a laugh at this, they entered and planted new plants in the soil and watered them.

“Naruto you good at this” Temari said, he blushed as he continued, they finished then they went to go get lunch.

They went to get some BBQ. Naruto smiled at this “yeah bbq!” Temari gave an embarrassed look so did Yuno, they stopped going in.

They set down a waitress who came up and hand black hair and eyes tan skin, “what do you all want?” she asked kindly.

Naruto said,” chicken leg” the girls ordered chicken soup their sensei ordered a whole chicken. 

They eat “you all did a good mission, you guys”, Naruto gave a look and said,” I want a better mission”.

Kira smiled and said,”ok ok I get us an escort mission tomorrow “ they got done, and Naruto walked Temari and Yuno home, both girls smiled.

Yuno then kissed Naruto on the cheek, he blushed so did Temari she got jealous and stormed off.

Yuno wished in his ear”I love you Puddin Puddin “ said Yuno has Naruto then was speechless, he then left .  
They got up the next day and went to the mission place their they got a c rank mission protecting an escort of meat from bandits, a girl there has golden hair and gold has sand.

Her eyes are hazel has the sunset she wears she wears a white dress with her midriff showing and white pants,   
“Hi i am Fusugi this my father Geka”, Naruto bowed so did Temari and Yuno.

Geka has gray hair, gray has mashpatos , his body looks frail, he is on a wagon.

Everyone got on it and they began to leave Suna Naruto Temari and Yuno looked out in the desert, in the bandits a girl around Naruto’s age.

She has blue eyes and green hair, “here they come Yohashi” wearing a turban and light brown cloak she gave the single.

They attacked, Naruto saw that he got out and went through hand seals, charged at the girl.

He put a seal on her stomach she felt as her chakra was being drained given to Naruto, both glowed Yohashi attacked Naruto.

Yuno blocked and kicked him in the gut. He slid back, he had blue hair and yellow eyes, wearing a tan cloak and shirt with pants.

Yuno went through hand seals and yelled out ,” water style water Attacking Gorgon jutsu!”.

A huge vortex came to Yohashi while wind hit the others killing them “thank Termari!” yelled Yuno, Yohashi went through hand seals lighting crackleted to his hand.

He fired a lighting blast Yuno dodged then she and Termari combined their Justus it made a ice blast hitting him and freezing killing him he died.

With Naruto watching “my name is Chitomi” she said as she got pale and closed her eyes and died, Naruto felt stronger.

They returned to the wagon and went to a village outside of Suna, they delivered the meat then they walked back to Suna.

In Rasa office, he looked around, said” report” a woman who came out of the shadows came a woman with blue eyes blue has the ocrean, she has shoulder-length hair.

Red marks on her cheeks wearing a brown flash jacket she said,”Lord fourth sir it turns out Rin Kono and Hikamo kid is the 9 tails Jinchūriki”.

Said Maki Rasa smirked ,” Gaarako and him would make a powerful kid together “ said Rasa.

Maki dint like the idea “send Yashamaru to do it!” Rasha shook his head no Maki looked down went to kidnap Naruto, he was walking home alone tired.

Maki came up behind him used Cloth Binding Technique it wrapped around Naruto she put a seal on it body flickered to a unknown location in Suna.

Their waiting is Gaarako in a bedroom looked like underground, Naruto body flickered their the cloth unwrapped itself Naruto fell forward..

He looked up and saw Gaarako nude with her big breasts “Naruto i love you dad wants this” he gets up, walks to her and hugs Gaarako.

Back with Rin Kono and Hikamo they getting worried about Naruto, “where is he ? he should been back by now” said Rin.

Hikamo then said, “i heard the Kazekage kidnap Naruto force him and Gaarako to have sex with each other to have a powerful kid”.

The mothers ran out look for him, back with Naruto and Gaarako he kissed her she kissed back Rasa watching.

Naruto kiss her neck she moaned has she striped Naruto, she began rubb his dick he moaned.

Temari Rin Hikamo and Kono busted in “ stop you both” both Jinchūriki stoped thoue their Biju affected them, they walked away.

Rin Hikamo and Kono got in fighting stance Rasha came out mad “this wrong!”, yelled Kono Temari took Naruto out he heard a voice outside the village calling him.

Back with Rin Kono and Hikamo Rin made a charka sclape from her hand Kono drew her sword so did Hikamo the three charged at Rasa, he used his golden sand has a wall protecting him.

The three kunochi got cut, they jumped back he then put both his hands on the ground, “Bellow us!” yelled Kono the three jumped back, Kono then disappeared .

She reappeared behind Rasa he then implied her shoulder in his hardened golden sand spike Kono disappeared in the shadows agin “its time to end this fight “ said Rasa.

he did a hand seal water erupted from behind him, in the shape of a blade it came across them Rin was frozen in fear.

Hikamo pushed Rin out of the way her right arm got hit mussels and bone was cut she bleeding Rin came up behind Rasa yelled out,”fire claw Jutsu!” she rammed her hand thru his heart killing Rasa.

Back with Naruto and Temari and Garako, they appeared in front of a temple it looked Egyptian he entered so did the other two.

There they walked to the scroll it ather summing scroll Naruto signed it “what you doing Mortals!” yelled a feminine voice, they turn around.

Saw a girl with long black hair black tail and black paws for hands and feet she has a purple pants on her upper theys, open see her skin with a staff in her hand and a sword on her left side.

She has a black bra and underwear on with white marks on her stomach and red eyes,”i am Anubis she said, in a demanding tone .

Naruto smirked at her while Termari and Yuno looked dumfounded about the legends of a monster girl/guardian/ princess of the desert being true, “what you never seen a monster girl before ?” she then huffed with pride.

She began to say her curse then Naruto kiss her lips she then got confused, it unexpectedly happened.

Anubis lost balance and fell back on her back he kissed her neck a mixture of confusion and lust was on Anubis’s face, “run you two run i can handel her!” .

His teammates ran, he kissed her neck then the 9tails took over he smirked at Anubis she smirked back he then kissed her neck she moaned.

He took her bra off her boobs were big, he kissed and licked them her back arched , she then took control she on top, she began to shake her hips both the 9 tails and Anubis moaned.

They cum rised has they keep going harder and faster in eatch other they keep at for four hours intel both came in unisons, “i am yours Naruto” she said.

He got up got dressed and both went back to suna, their Temari and Yuno waited both kissed him he kissed back”i love you Naruto” said Temari.

Naruto said,”i love you to Termari” then the four went to bed to sleep while the Suna counsel talking ,

End of chapter 3 with this new scroll naruto gotten stronger plesse read and review and fave and follow.


	4. to make slaves or no thats the qoustion ?

Chapter 4  
To make slaves or not make slaves that is the question?

Author's note: who else should naruto summon women wise? Please pm me 

At the council in the room, Rin Kono, and Hikamo, had their hands cuffed and a voice said,'' you three have been charged with treason against Suna!”.

A voice with authority in it ather spoke” but you doing your job has mothers and Rasha plan was disgusting has punishment one of you take his place has Kazekage”.

“We reviewed your profiles, we thank Rin the best choice “ Rin stepped forward and bowed, rose and shook her head to accept the title .

Back with Naruto he woke up with Termari, and Yuno on both sides of him he noticed Anubis was gone.

He got up and looked at both summoning scrolls and saw a new section with a slave collar drawn on them. It said, you can enslave your summonings if you wish.

Naruto looked puzzled at the idea but yet he had a bad feeling about Azula , he read how to enslave his summonings.

He got up, went to train, went through hand seals and summoned a woman with long black hair to her back with a leather skirt white belly shirt with suspends holding her skirt up.

Second was a dark skinned woman with black marks on her body and white long hair ,with cloth bra and cloth skirt sword on her side a huge one.

She has one horn on her head and a tail Naruto got in a fighting stance,”i want train “ he said both women bowed black haired one said”name is Tifa Lockhart .  
The other woman said,”I am an amazoness “ Naruto charged at them and threw a punch , both women dodged , Tifa threw a punch Naruto blocked the amazoness .

He drew his sword and swung at Amazoness and at Tiffa, both dodged he then made shadow clones.

They attacked and both women dodged but the thought of enslavement kept going through Naruto’s mind, Tiffa threw a punch hitting a Naruto clone.

The clone poofed into smoke Naruto then yelled “Division Blow!” he swings down, breaks the ground then claps are heard Naruto Tiffa and Aamzoness turn around and see Termari and Yuno .

“You're getting stronger my Cherry Pie,” Termari said , Yuno shook her head yes then said,”the chunin exams are coming up in two months”.

The two girls poofed, Naruto then went back to the village at the Kazekage office. Is Rin doing paperwork when a cloak person walks in and says,”So you, the new Kazekage, oh you need to go with me and Lord Orchimaru’s deal we made with Rasha ''.

Rin gritted her teeth '' no I won't go with it, tell snake face its over” she yelled , then Kono and Hikamo came from the ceiling with swords going down on the person.

The person teleported , behind them he had gray hair in a ponytail with glass on and black eyes” he was wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband.

“Kabuto '' said Rin, Hikamo and Kono in unison, he then body flickered out of the office Hiamo chased him along with other anbu.

Two months passed and the chunin exams came around team 9 from suna arrived in Konoha Naruto, had a disdain look in his face.

They went sign up then went to a hotel room in an unknown Location in Konoha , is Sakura and Ini along with a girl with violet eyes and blonde hair wearing a yellow jacket while wearing a bra-like top and red pants.

Danzo then said,”welcome team Chaos oh if you see our previous Jinjutki take him” the three bowed went to their rooms.

Sakura and Ino's eyes were lifeless and obedient to Danzo and Hizuren , back with Naruto .

He walked around the village having mixture anger disgust “you ok Cheesecake?” asked Yuno, Naruto shook his head yes.

He then saw Garrako Matsuri and Yukata walk up to him Matsuri had sandy brown hair black eyes fair skin wearing two arm guards instead of one, a dark pink shirt with cuts over the shoulders, a white shirt underneath the other, and a black forehead protector around her neck.

Yukata is a fair-skinned girl with long, dark hair and large, brown eyes framed by noticeable eyelashes. She wears the standard attire of the Sunagakure shinobi with a flak jacket, a dark skirt, two arm-guards and the forehead protector of Suna on her head.

They kissed Naruto lips and he kissed back, then he went to a place he's not been in decades: Ischi raku Ramen with his girls.

A girl with long brown hair was there wearing a hanger chief like hat and apron on, she has fair skin and black eyes and she has a surprised look on her face.

Naruto is that you?!” asked Ayame. Naruto shook his head yes she ordered up his usual same for his girlfriends.

Naruto then said,”girls this the best ramen in Konoha only hope and ray of light in this village for me” he said in a dark tone. Theys saw Naruto’s face turn grim.

They eat went to the inn in the shadows watching are two females one wearing a snake camo scarf and pants her head in a large ponytail that's touches the ground, the other wearing beige shirt black pants, a purple rope on her waist with red spiky hair.

She had a hat on a weird looking one with brown eyes, the other girl has black eyes”mmmm he's a hunk” said the red head.

The black head said,”yes he is and he's popular with the ladies in Suna” Naruto was in his room alone he then went through hand seals summon Tifa again .

She appeared in front of Naruto then went through the second part of hand seals and said,”enslavement jutsu”.

A metal chain appeared on Tifa neck her Naruto kept her will intact , “so i can enslave my summonings good i only use this on ones i don't trust”.

He told Tifa Tifa smirked at him kissed his lips”i be by youside if you need me “she then puffed away , the chunin exam began.

Naruto actived his Kontoru gan and copied someones movements, Temari used her brain while Yuno using by a small summoing, it was a fox.

After that is the next exam the forest of death, Naruto Temari and Yuno got ready.

End of chapter 4 of Kontororu master


	5. Return of the nine tails

Chapter 5

Return of the nine tails   
Naruto Temari and Yuno ran out of the gate at full speed, Naruto began to use his senor type power “ their a lot of chakra signatures everywhere” Naruto stated.

Temari and Yuno shook their heads yes then they stopped “ three strong powers coming this way” Naruto whispered, three females landed in front of them.

First has light skin pink Chinese shirt brown eyes and hair in Chinese buns second has pale skin , blue hair in a hyme style with bangs framing her face she has lavender eyes she wearing a cream jacket.

With fury bottom she had big boobs to the last girl has big boobs hazel eyes brown hair in pigtails, wearing a red shirt reveals her stomach, and short shorts on” hey Tenten Hinatata after this let’s have sex!” she said out loud.

The Hyuga and Ora Heiress blushed “shout up Sumari!” yelled Tenten, Yuno and Temari smirked at the news the team was Lesbians.

Then Naruto and his team walk out” give us you heaven scroll” the trio of Kunochi got in fighting stances, Tenten summoned her sword While Hinata got in a gentle fist.

Temari grin became wide so did Yuno’s Naruto held his hand out smoke appeared in his hand a katana appeared he smirked drew it, he charged at Tenten.

He swrong his sword, Tenten blocks with hers “mmm you only use weapons” he said Tenten swung sideways.

Naruto dodged his eyes turned his vision became blurry with hate and rage, he then did a thrust breaking Tenten’s sword.

She fell he had his sword pointed to her with Temari she read Hinata well and swringed her fan and yelled,” wind style Dust Wind Jutsu!” wind hit Hinata.

Sand got in her eyes blinding her Hinata fell to the ground, Temari smirked at it, next was Yuno vs Sumari both in fighting stances Yuno charged at Sumari who dodged Yuno punch.

“Good good sand Kunichi,” said Sumari Yuno who went through hand seals and said” water style water prison jutus!”, an orb of water came around Sumari.

Sumari smiled and poofed away” a shadow clone but how?!” yelled Yuno when she felt a sharp pain in her neck she fell on her knees to the ground.

“Haha i win sand,” said Sumari, Naruto saw Yuno get poisoned he went into medic mode fast ran to her then Punched Sumari in the gut knocking her out.

He then looked around while Yono breathing getting shallow he ran to the river got a turtle shell cleaned it got water ran back, his hand glowed blue he began instracting the poison out of Yuno.

Yuno yelled in pain has it being taken out the water, in the shell turned black Naruto went through his bag took some flowers out he began to make an antidote to the poison.

Naruto then turned his Kontorōrugan on his eyes surl with different colors staired Tenten in the eyes and hinotpzied her,” you and your team will be my spies, oh and I need you three make it up the ranks to get close to the Hoakge and Danzo and pass this chunin exam and report to their moves when you hit ambu”.

Tenten tried to fight it but her mind was being overwritten to Obey Naruto, he did the same to Hinata and Sumari.

They all under his control he untied them they left get scrolls to pass, Naruto made a fire put Yuno by it the two girls saw Naruto in Konoha were looking at him.

“We have to wait on that idiot Zaku,” said the black haired girl back with Naruto he cought fish and cooked them he feed Temari she feed him, he feed Yuno.

The three eat Naruto summoned five women appeared the first has waist-length black hair, red eyes, and a "megalopolis-style" wearing the winter uniform of the Kawakami Academy with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style. She wears a black vest-like garment within and black boots.

The second woman very sexy and beautiful woman with dark brown skin huge boobs, very long pink curtained hair with yellow Irises on her eyes has purple lipstick on he lips with a mole right side of her face near her lower lip.

She wearing a red cape with a vest reveals the bottom of her boobs and belly with underwear being shown both black, she smiled.

The second woman is also very sexy with a very attractive appearance long waste indigo blue hair and red irises on her eyes wearing a white Taimanin battle suite.

The third women a dark elf has big boobs purple top that revels her stomach and boobs with a sword, on her back with a purple skirt, and has white hair with a purple flowers in it and the last woman is Tifa.

“Ok girls protect me and my team intel morning” he then sleep under the tree same with Temari they had scrolls beside them.

Taytuya going make her move, she came out with her flute” Tifa the dark elf the other three women staired and charged at them, before Taytuya could play it the five attacked in unison and snapped it in half.

Taytuya jumped back , Kin came out threw bells they went off the girls yelled in pain as did Temari and Naruto.

“Damn” he got up used wind sword Jutsu to destroy the bells, he then walked forward and dismissed his summoning .

He then threw a kunai and vanished appear behind the two, he threw punch both sound kunoichi’s dodges.

Kin smirked was going threw some more bells on needles, Naruto activated his Kontorōrugan both sound kunoichi tried to fight it like others the power overwhelmed their minds they became his slaves.

He smirked said ,” spill you guts” Kin said,” we serve Lord Orochimaru hes a very powerful guy going destroy Konoha but the new Kazekage for some reason doesn’t want to”.

Naruto smirked then asked”do you got scrolls?” they shook their heads yes in a monotone way their eyes were lifeless under his command, they then disappeared said they remeet after this exam.

Naruto went to sleep they got up at dawn, went to the tower they made it in record time and beat the time for Konoha’s record.

They opened the scrolls and their sensei appeared said,” congregations “ he then took them to thire rooms.

Naruto set in his bedroom and went to sleep then woke up in a cell on the outside is Sakura and Ino along with Danzo and the Thrid Hokage, “we finally have you back Naruto” said Hizuen.

Naruto growled and yelled” you pay my mothers will find out!”, Ino and Sakura smirked at the threat.

Both said,” they won’t “ with their lifeless eyes Naruto sensed the real them inside wanting out not want this for him.

Hiuzen and Danzo then send their weapons away, Naruto smirks at them back in Suna Rin in her office.

When Kono and Hikamo appeared from the Shadows” Lady Fith our son been kidnapped by Konoha!”, Rin eyes filled with rage said,” summon Kabuto here to tell him we take sounds to offer!”.

Back with Naruto, he was shackled to the wall Danzo and Hizuen used fireball justu on him burned Naruto he yelled in pain and then healed.

Then Hizune and Danzo hit Naruto with canes, his face has black eyes bloody nose, and lips.

They then left Naruto breathed hard and heavy when Kuranma heals him, he then shouts his eyes to rest but unknowingly taking in natural energy making it senjutsu chakra.

Red lines appeared under Naruto’s eyes he woke up an hour later ripped his shackles off and then saw a seal on him, he went through handseals and override it.

He then body flickered to his room their worried is Temari Yuno and his sensei Kira, both women kissed his lips and Kira hugged him.

“I was kidnaped by Konoha i need go back tell mom ma and mama” he then bodyflickered to Suna, their worry on thrie faces is Rin Kono and Hikamo.

He hugged them, Orchimaru walks in” ok we take youer deal” Naruto said he shook the snake man’s hand “oh Naruto I know you got Tayuya and Kin take good care of them”.

Naruto shook his head he would he body flickered back to his room their waiting are two women who look like Tayuya and Kin the one looks like Tayuya has hair sort red hair to her neck wears a blue bra top with the straps connected to her neck and black skirt.

The woman look like Tayuya then said,”Hey kid my name is Hirohomi I am Tayuya older sister this is Ichima Tsuchi shes Kin’s sister”.

Naruto looked shocked,” we saw you fight our sisters and used your bloodline limit on them they good just try trust them,” said Ichima.

They kissed his lips and left he then went to bed, Dawn rose sun hit Naruto’s face as he got up he yawned.

It was sunny and warm morning Naruto got up and dressed, he went to the place for food he saw huge he saw Kin and Tayuya team made it so did Tenten’s.

Naruto went to get breakfast, the room was huge he got amolet and set down with his team.

Tayuya Kin Sakura and Ino, walk up to him the Konoha kunoichi give Naruto a evil smirk while Tayuya and Kin gave him a submissive smile.

Naruto eat then took the four to the hall , went through handseals and placed a seal on Sakura and Ino head undoing the brainwashing and fear of Danzo and Hizerun.

Both their eyes came back to life , “thank you Naruto” said Ino she then kissed him so did Sakura, then Naruto released kin and Tayuya of his Kontororugan.

They to then kissed his lips the four winked at him, they left after breakfast is the third part of the chunin exams.

Hiezurn setting in a chair with a room in a big tael floor the screen above the thrids head he then said,’ welcome to the third part of the Chunin exams you all fight on one on one fights you skills will be tested along with you performance it dont matter if you win or lose the fight now lets begin!”.

The screen went thoue names the frist up is Naruto Namakzei vs Kiba Inuzuka , both jumped down to the floor.

“You pay you trader!” roared Kiba the gong went off, Kiba did transformation hand seal and said” Beast Human Clone justu!” Akamaru transformed into Kiba clone.

Naruto smirked at this and then drew Willbreaker a black katana that speicaly made for him in the country of iron , both Akumaru and Kiba charged at the Uzumaki/ Namakaize heir .

“Fang over fang jutsu!” they both yelled began to spin Naruto put Willbreaker , in a denfce stance they hit Naruto he blocked with the sword.

Sparks flew Naruto shoulders and body got cut, Naruto turned around he smirked with a wild look in his blue eyes he then swings his sword and yells Wild Blow!” he swrings his sword gust of wind picked up cutting both KIba and Akamru.

Their cuts her deep, blood came out of the wounds same with Naruto wounds “hahaha we even dog breath and Konoha swine” Naruto said.

Naruto winched in pain, he then had his plam glow he began heal his wounds Kiba eyes got wide at Naruto’s medical Knalwge, Naruto put hand all his cuts and healed completely he then glowed hand agin.

And charged at Kiba who charged has well Naruto slashed both Akumaru and Kiba they puffed into clones. Naruto then jumped back had kiba attcked from below.

Naruto smirked then vanished in a yellow streak everyone who was watching was shocked everyone minus the Suna ninja’s they knew Naruto master the fourths flying thunder god justu.

Naruto then appeared behind the two and said,”i put seals on you two when you attcked me” he then sliced their heads off both Akamaru and Kiba’s heads went flying across the room blood rained on Naruto.

He gave a wicked and dark smirk unconsciously leaking out his hatred for Konoha and the 9 tails hatred and charka it was small, both Naruto’s and the 9 tails killer intent leacked .

The genin coulnt move or breath it felt like a weight was crushing them , only the jonin abubu and Hokage coild withstand it, he then sehated his sword went up stares walked by Kin.

Whispered”if you fight Shikamaru Nara becarefule of his shadow “ he then kissed her neck pleasure ran down her spine, has he walked to his team.

The screen went through names agin it was Shion vs Temari both blondes went down the stairs , both hot women stiared down at eatch other Naruto knew she wasnt a Konoha native but a foreigner.

The gong went off Shion activated her Dojutsu , Termari gave a intimidating smirk “lets go “ Termari said Ha she swings her giant fan.

Shion body flickered beside Termari attack then went thoure hand seals and said,”fire style fire ball jutsu!” Temari dodged analized Shion.

‘Shit i cant use my wind on her i must use my fan’ she charred with her fan swings it, Shion tried block but then poofed into smoke it was a shadow clone.

Then Temari felt a sharp pain in her back has a Kunai stabbed her, in the side of the back she truned around Shion threw five more .

“Windstyle sickle weasel jutsu!” she made two huge tornados hitting the ternadow they tags their they exploded Termari flame engulfed Termair she yelled in pain, she counrated on her last tornado hitting shion .

She got engulfed by the wind cutting her she falled to the ground while Termi getting up stinging sensenaion ran thoue her skin it hurt she gritted her teeth stood .

“Winer Termari Kage!” she then feel her breathing began become shallow , two med ninja ran in puting her on a stretcher Naruto began to growl at her pain Konoha did to his lover.

Kia and Yuno had their hands on him, Hizuen smiled at this


End file.
